1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barbeque grill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barbeque grill apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for heat deflector structure mounted in the grill housing, as well as grease accumulator structure associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbeque grills of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,634; 3,691,937; 4,317,441; 3,789,748; and 3,596,591.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for grease deflector structure to provide for simultaneous heating grids, as well as grease accumulating structure.